My Boyfriend's Back
by VampFan539
Summary: Mike's been spreading lies about Bella. Who's gonna save her when the lies start to get thick?


**Disclaimer: Don't own them the awsome one does. Don't own the song that belongs to The  
Angels. It's a great song. One of my favorites.**

This is set shortly after New Moon.

I seethed as I sat in the lunch room. How could Mike say that we had done those things together while Edward had been away? It was disgusting to think that Mike said we had slept together and that I was nothing but a two bit hoe. He claimed that I had never loved Edward and that I was knocked up with Mike's baby. The fact that people stared at me now bothered me, the fact that I feared Edward would believe the lies bothered me even more. He was so prone to overreacting he might just pack up and leave without getting my side of the story. I would rather die a thousand deaths than lose my Edward again.

I ducked my head down as Lauren and Jessica sent death glares my way. If looks could kill I would have been nothing but a pile of ashes. They were sitting next to Mike. He sat up proudly in his chair, like he was king turd or something. I could tell by his crude hand gestures that he was telling them stories about his supposed nights with me. I was sitting by myself due to the stupid rare sunny day. Edward and Alice had yet to return school. It had all started this morning when rumors of the Cullen's return to Forks had spread throughout the high school like wild fire. Mike had obviously decided to get even for all the rejections I had given him.

I stood up, no longer able to eat my lunch, marched over to the garbage can and dumped my tray. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Quickly I turned to return to my table of solitude. By all miracles I managed not to trip and fall flat on my face, and made it quickly to my seat. I sat quickly and pulled out my iPod. I turned it on and randomly turned to a song, not really  
noticing which one I picked. As the music started, I turned it up as loud as it would go. I laid my head against the table and closed my eyes. Once the music started however, they flew open and I couldn't help but grin and sing along quietly.

_He went away and you come around  
And bother me every night  
When I wouldn't go out with you  
You said things that weren't very nice_

My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble  
Hey la, hey la my boyfriend's back  
If you see him come, better cut out on the double  
Hey la, hey la my boyfriend's back  
You've been spreadin' lies that I was untrue  
Hey la, hey la my boyfriend's back  
Look out now cause he's comin' after you  
Hey la, hey la my boyfriend's back

He's been gone for such a long time  
Hey la, hey la my boyfriend's back  
Now he's back and things will be fine  
Hey la, hey la my boyfriend's back  
You're gonna be sorry you were ever born  
Hey la, hey la my boyfriend's back  
Cause he's kinda big and he's aweful strong  
Hey la, hey la my boyfriend's back

Hey he knows I wasn't cheatin'  
Now you're gonna get beatin'  
What made you think he'd believe all your lies  
You're a big man now  
But he'll cut you down a size  
Wait and see

My Boyfriend's back he's gonna save my reputation  
Hey la, hey la my boyfriend's back  
If I were you I'd take a permanent vacation  
Hey la, hey la my boyfriend's back

Yeah my boyfriend's back  
So look out now  
Yeah my boyfriend's back  
I can see he's coming now you better start a'runnin'  
Look out now...  


As I finished the song, the doors to the cafeteria flew open they banged loudly against the wall. Everyone jumped and grew strangely quite. Edward in all his god like glory stood, his eyes narrowed onto Mike. My heart flew up into my throat, as I quickly glanced to the windows. That's funny, I hadn't even noticed that it had started pouring down buckets of rain and was no longer sunny and bright outside. Thank Mother Nature for small favors.

Edward started towards Mike at human speed, thank goodness. Mike slid backwards and fell out of his chair. In his haste to get away from Edward, he knocked into Angela, which caused her to drop her tray of food on his head. He looked funny with spaghetti noodles all over his head. Edward leaned down a hauled him up by the collar. I think if there weren't witnesses he would have already thoroughly thrashed Mike. Which I would not have objected to.

"Newton. You vile piece of garbage……."

"It wasn't me man, she threw herself on me while you were away……" Edward shook Mike so hard, I could swear that my teeth rattled right along with his.

"No, I know your lying. Bella has more respect for herself than that. If I ever so much as think that your looking in her direction again I will hurt you."

"How do you know she didn't have wild hot sex with me?"

"Because I'm a mind reader," Edward said. Everyone burst out in laughter, thinking that he was joking. I, on the other hand, couldn't fathom that he had actually said that. I think Edward was a little beyond rational thought right now, especially if Mike was thinking vulgar thoughts. I was so proud that he hadn't truly lost control and hurt someone.

He leaned in close, and for a moment I thought he would bite Mike. Which was totally unfair, why would Mike get to be transformed before me. I mean who would want Mike around for all eternity anyways?

Then it dawned on me, Edward wasn't going to bite him, he was whispering death threats to him so no one else could hear. Quicker than I could blink, Edward dropped Mike and stormed over to me. Without a word he scooped me up gently and carried me out of the lunch room. I blushed in slight embarrassment; I think Edward was letting his primitive side out. Thank god he didn't find the need to club me over the head and drag me by the hair. As soon as we got to the Volvo, he placed me  
safely inside, and then made his way over to the driver's side. He slammed his door shut and shotme my favorite crooked grin, placing a quick kiss on my lips.

"Hello love, how was school?"

"Alice saw everything that happened, didn't she?"

"Yes, and I about nearly tore up the house. Esme is alittle miffed at me right now. I wanted to come sooner but the stupid sun and Emmett prevented me from saving you sooner." I was suddenly very thankful towards Emmett and the sun. They had given Edward a little time to cool off and collect himself so he hadn't accidentally killed Mike.

"What did you tell Mike in the lunch room?" Edward started the car, and peeled out of the lot.

"Nothing love. Don't worry about it, we have to get home, the family is planning a little revenge on Mike." He gave me his best I'm innocent look, which I knew was absolutely not true. But I also knew that was all I would get out of him on the subject, so for once I just let it go.

"Okay then Mr. Mind Reader, why didn't any of the teachers interfere?"

"None of them like Mike all that much either, and most of them have heard the rumors and felt like beating him to death with an eraser." he stated matteroffactly. I guess that was a buyable story. I was thankful that he had been able to read Mike's mind though and find out that I had always been true. I leaned over as we stopped at the red light and kissed my vampire on the cheek.

"Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back."

THE END!!

**AN: Sorry to thoughs who alerted this. It's not an actually update. I'm just fixing mistakes and stuff. Please read and reveiw. If anyone has any good ideas for the revenge or what Edward said to Mike , let me know. I'm open for suggestions, or if anyone wants to just write their own revenge story based off this that's cool by me. It would be so awsome to read them. :)**


End file.
